


Что произошло? (What Happened? By KhaieShi)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Portal (Video Game), The Stanley Parable
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Челл оказалась в незнакомом месте, и голос рассказывает ей, что делать. Изрядно разозлившись, она делает всё, что говорит Рассказчик, <b>с точностью до наоборот. </b>И обнаруживает, что попала… в крупную передрягу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что произошло? (What Happened? By KhaieShi)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happened?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744796) by [Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher). 



> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Вдохновлено историей [Protagonist](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53699) by IndigoCode.

Чел нажимала кнопку снова и снова, всё ради сохранения картонную вырезку ребёнка от "заползания" в огонь. Из динамиков доносился громкий детский плач, отражавшийся от стен комнаты.

 _Мне это уже изрядно надоело,_ подумала Челл. _Я уже в сотый раз нажала на эту кнопку. Хватит с меня!_

Малыш коснулся огня и немедленно сгорел, крики стихли, едва ребёнок "умер".

**_Ты бессердечная сволочь._ **

_Кто бы говорил. Иди к чёрту._

Рассказчик преувеличенно вздохнул.

**_Ты сделала это, потому что ненавидишь детей, или просто назло мне?_ **

_А ты как думаешь?_

**_Потому что если дело во втором, то… хммм, я не знаю, что делать. У меня совершенно кончились идеи. Я не могу придумать ничего, что могло бы улучишь для тебя впечатления._ **

_Рада слышать это._ Челл издевательски усмехнулась.

_Я… Я даже не буду пытаться._

_Прошу, не надо. Ты правда потратил слишком много моего времени. Лучше бы я проводила его за выпечкой торта._

**_Я ухожу. Я ухожу. Хватит._ **

Свет потускнел и погас.

**_Всё кончено._ **

_Наконец-то!_

**_Благодарю вас за игру. Ваш отзыв был необычайно важен для нас._ **

Чёрта с два.

Челл облегчённо вздохнула и села на пол тёмной комнаты. Наконец-то всё закончилось. Она проснётся от этого ужасного, ужасного сна, словно ничего и не было… И всё будет хо--

**_Послушай, раз уж моя игра настолько ужасна, почему бы нам не попробовать чью-нибудь чужую игру, просто чтобы облегчить страдания?_ **

_ЧТО?!_ Разозлилась Челл.

**_Посмотрим… что тут у нас есть?_ **

_Не говори мне. Пожалуйста. Не надо больше игр._

**_Да, думаю, это подойдёт. Давай попробуем._ **

Челл почувствовала, как её ноги отрываются от земли, и невидимая сила тянет её вверх. Она ожидала удара об потолок, но ничего не произошло.

...

Челл очнулась посреди поля. Над головой синее небо, совсем мало облаков. Трава вокруг усыпана цветами… стоп…

_Странно… всё… выглядит… кубическим._

**_Ну что ж, Мишель, так лучше?_ **

_Не знаю. Всё какое-то… О ГОСПОДИ! МОЁ ТЕЛО ВЫГЛЯДИТ КАК КУЧА КОРОБОК. ЧТО СО МНОЙ ПРОИЗОШЛО?!_

**_Наконец-то, именно то, чего ты всегда желала: игра, к которой я не имею абсолютно никакого отношения. Но будет ли этого достаточно?_ **

Челл была слишком занята разглядыванием своих рук… кубических рук.

**_Скажи мне, Мишель. Будет ли когда-нибудь достаточно?_ **

**_Ну, вот что я тебе скажу, я больше не буду ничего для тебя делать. Отныне я буду создавать лишь для высших художественных целей._ **

**_Смотри, Мишель. Я собираюсь построить для тебя дом!_ **

_Дом?_

Она подняла взгляд и увидела землю – кубик земли – стоящий поверх другого… _стоп, что?_

_Это что, два кубика земли, зависшие в воздухе без какой-либо опоры?!_

**_Да! Он завершён!_ **

Челл изо всех сил попыталась скрыть усмешку.

**_Я создал это, Мишель._ **

_И ты называешь это домом?!_

**_Посмотри на него. Узри великолепие моего искусства и почувствуй стыд за свою некомпетентность._ **

_Я тебя умоляю…_

**_О, но ты видела его лишь снаружи. А значит, у тебя лишь половина впечатлений. Прошу, войди внутрь и устраивайся поудобнее._ **

Челл увидела, как дверь открылась сама собой. Она усмехнулась. Ей хотелось поиздеваться над Рассказчиком, войдя в домик и показав ему, насколько ей там неудобно. Так она и поступила.

_Господи, как же тут неудооооообно._

Челл кое-как протиснулась внутрь.

**_Разве не великолепно? Разве не идеально? Он мог бы быть лучше только в одном случае – если бы…_ **

_…Ты сделал его просторнее?_

**_Погоди, я понял! Мы должны перестроить его из алмазов! Алмазы повсюду!_ **

_Алмазы… хмм… ты серьёзно?_

Челл вылезла из земляного домика.

**_Да, да, да… идём, Мишель, мы должны начать добычу ресурсов!_ **

Челл подошла к "земляной границе" на противоположном конце поляны и приготовилась прыгнуть…

...

...

...

_Что? Я НЕ МОГУ ПРЫГАТЬ?!_

Рассказчик, похоже, понял, в чём проблема невозможности прыгать, и великодушно срыл границу.

Челл подошла к ведущей под землю пещере. Каким-то образом она напоминала о **_том месте_**. Там было темно и таинственно. Скорее всего, в пещере водилось много безумных вещей. Челл медленно спустилась, всё больше и больше погружаясь в темноту с каждым шагом.

**_О боже. Похоже, скоро станет немного темновато. Ты захватила с собой фонарик?_ **

_А ты как думаешь?_

**_О, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Это гораздо более открытое повествование, чем я планировал. Мне нужно что-то более узкое и линейное, что-то, что заставит тебя чувствовать себя совершенно незначительной._ **

**_Так совсем не годится. Один из пяти… даже алмазы не могли бы спасти это._ **

**_Дай мне посмотреть, что ещё у нас есть…_ **

Челл присела на куб непонятно чего, на котором стояла. В темноте ничего не было видно, поэтому у неё не было ни малейшего представления о том, что это.

**_У меня очень хорошее предчувствие, что это будет в самый раз._ **

_О нет… Мне это не нравится... У меня плохое предчувствие..._

**_Я уверен, что тебе это понравится, Мишель._ **

_Очень... очень... очень плохое предчувствие._

И снова Челл оторвалась от земли, поднятая невидимой силой.

.......................................

_Ургх, голова болит._

Челл проснулась под бодрую мелодию, доносящуюся от радиоприёмника. Слишком знакомую. Она уже слышала её раньше. Она помнила эту песню.

_Нет... Это просто шутка, верно?_

Эта знакомая песня была Её песней. Она пела её Челл, сразу же после своего отключения. Она пела её. Она была _Всё Ещё Жива._

Не имея другого выбора, Челл разлепила глаза и увидела тусклую лампу под потолком её стеклянной комнаты. Она огляделась, пытаясь заметить признаки чьего-нибудь присутствия, Её или Рассказчика.

Ничего...

Она выбралась из стазис-камеры и взглянула на стоящий рядом унитаз. Потом на радио, стоящее на низком белом столике и табличку с базовыми предупреждениями о технике безопасности испытаний.

Челл испугалась до дрожи, когда Рассказчик неожиданно издал громкий зловещий смех.

**_ДА! Я даже не знаю, что это за игра, но я ОБОЖАЮ её!_ **

_Какого чёрта?! Ах ты мелкий сукин..._

**_Ты заперта в стеклянной коробке, из которой нет выхода, слушаешь, как я говорю... о, какое вдохновение! Я сам ни за что не смог бы придумать лучше._ **

**_Что это вообще за игра такая? Я понятия не имею! У тебя есть какие-нибудь мыс..._ **

Челл обеими руками сделала непристойные жесты в сторону Рассказчика. Она прожигала взглядом камеру на стене, ведущую к Рассказчику, кипя от ярости и ненависти.

_Я только-только сбежала из этого ада, а ты..._

Она схватила приёмник.

_притащил..._

Она замахнулась на камеру, позабыв про стеклянную панель, отделявшую камеру от Челл.

_меня..._

Она швырнула приёмник.

\- НАЗАД!!!!

Приёмник ударился о стекло. Она отпрыгнула, шокированная результатом. Не потому что стеклянная панель разлетелась, но потому что она потеряла контроль над собой. Она заговорила. В буквальном смысле заговорила. Заговорила и нарушила своё решение никогда не говорить, особенно в присутствии кого-то, кто представляет угрозу (или раздражение).

**_Неужели..._ **

**_Ты пришла отсюда?_ **

_О, блестяще, дайте этому гению медаль. Ты случайным образом закинул меня в этот мир, совершенно не задумываясь о том, откуда я появилась._

Челл присела на кровать и уронила голову на руки.

**_Значит, ты действительно пришла отсюда. А почему ты убежала? Ты посмотри, в какой роскошной комнате ты находишься. Это прекрасное место. Даже идеальное, я бы сказал._ **

Челл горько усмехнулась.

_Если бы ты только знал..._

**_Я ошибаюсь? Ну ладно, давай пройдём в следующую комнату._ **

Желая доказать Рассказчику, что он не прав, Челл спрыгнула с кровати и направилась к первому испытанию, которое она когда-либо проходила.

**_Видишь. Посмотри на кнопку, живописно расположенную с одной стороны. И на Трубу Выдачи Кубов с другой._ **

_Чёрта с два, погоди, пока мы не пройдём через простые тесты из полного курса._

_**_Ну, давай. Решай его._ ** _

_Челл подчинилась и положила куб на кнопку._

_**_Отлично! А теперь в лиф... нет, стой! Куда?! Аргх! Я сейчас вернусь, Мишель. Я верну лифт._ ** _

_Челл увидела, как лифт уехал без неё, а вслед за ним исчез и Рассказчик. Она решила подождать, пока он не вернётся, и уселась на куб, лежащий на кнопке._

_**Хорошо, я вернулась.** _

_Челл свалилась с куба от неожиданности, услышав Её голос._

_**Сегодня я не видела олен... Что ты только что сделала со своей камерой расслабления?** _

_Челл изобразила саму невинность. _Нет, ничего, я тут ни при чём.__

_**И куда уехал лифт?** _

_Она замерла._

_**Чем ты тут занималась, пока меня не было?** _

_Челл собралась было пожать плечами, но тут лифт вернулся на этаж._

_**_Мишель, а вот лифт. А теперь, давай..._ ** _

**Стоп, ты кто такой?**

_О господи, нет. Они встретились..._

**_Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос._ **

**Кто, чёрт возьми, этот сумасшедший?** Челл почувствовала на себе укоряющий взгляд ГЛэДОС и пожала плечами.

_Меня не спрашивай. Я не знаю, кто этот парень!_

**Если это ещё одна из твоих маленьких шуток, я советую тебе немедленно прекратить.**

Челл подняла обе руки, надеясь, что ГЛэДОС поверит в то, что она не контролирует Рассказчика. _Не надо на меня так смотреть. Если бы я знала, как заставить этого парня исчезнуть, я бы сделала это с самого начала._

**_Ты по этой причине ушла? Из-за этого твоего грубого, критичного Рассказчика?_ **

**Я не грубая и не "Рассказчик". Хотя да, я немного критична...**

_НЕМНОГО?!_

**... Но я всего лишь излагаю факты. И это факт... идиот.**

**_Тогда позволь поведать тебе "факт", мисс всезнайка. Ты надоедлива, кичливо и откровенно груба. Теперь я понимаю, почему Мишель сбежала от тебя._ **

**Моя испытуемая никогда не сбегала. Она всегда была здесь.**

Тишина.

**Ведь так?**

Снова тишина.

**_Она не была здесь, пока тебя не было... Хотя... Ответственность за её исчезновение... Целиком лежит на мне._ **

**Как ты...? Что ты сделал с моей испытуемой? Объяснись, человек!**

_Твоей испытуемой? Прошу прощения, вообще-то ты недавно освободила меня! Как ты смеешь..._

Рассказчик мерзко хихикнул.

**_Я не человек, ты, самовлюблённый ИскИн._ **

_Откуда он знает, что ГЛэДОС ИскИн?_

**В таком случае я требую знать, кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой.**

**_Я Рассказчик. Я рассказываю в моём мире._ **

**Твоём мире? Это  мой мир. Что ты делаешь в моём мире? Почему ты в моём комплексе?**

Рассказчик не ответил.

ГЛэДОС очевидно не нравился этот парень. Вообще-то, судя по её тону, она презирала его. Если Рассказчик владел силой вытянуть Челл из её мира и вернуть назад, с ним явно не стоило шутить. И ГЛэДОС знала это. Но ГЛэДОС, горделивая даже в безнадёжных ситуациях, продолжила говорить.

**У тебя нет права трогать то, что принадлежит мне. Это...**

\- Эй! Пссс! Сюда! – сзади донёсся шёпот с британским акцентом... О нет...

Челл обернулась и увидела синеглазую сферу личности, которую она никогда не забудет. Уитли, Модуль Смягчения Интеллекта, был её проводником по смертоносному комплексу. Он был её помощником. Они уже почти сбежали. И что он сделал в последний момент? Предал её. Поэтому она вышвырнула его в космос.

Но, судя по предчувствию, которое испытывала Челл, этого ещё не произошло. И если это должно будет произойти, она знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы предотвратить это. Вообще-то, она _уже_ нарушила своё решение не разговаривать.

\- Слушай, мы выберемся отсюда. Пойдём. Пока эти двоя не смотрят! – Уитли открыл несколько стенных панелей, пока Её камера не была сфокусирована на них.

Челл, всё ещё сомневаясь в том, стоит ли ему доверять, вошла в комнату. Панели закрылись, оставив её в темноте.

\- Погоди, дай я включу мой фонарик.

Послышался щелчок, но крика не было, в отличие от первого раза, когда он в первый раз на её памяти включал свой фонарь. Может быть, он уже понял, что это его не убьёт. Челл не знала. Насколько можно было судить, всё в Aperture было не так, как в прошлый раз, когда она была здесь.

Уитли указывал дорогу к какому-то укрытию. Или, по крайней мере, тому, что могло сойти за укрытие на некоторое время. Они прошли по мосткам между комнатами испытаний. К счастью, ГЛэДОС была слишком занята спором с Рассказчиком, чтобы беспокоиться о побеге Челл.

Уитли продолжал неустанно болтать о парне, которого он нашёл на полу в ненаблюдаемой комнате испытаний. Он правда не знал, что делать с этим чудаком.

\- Забавно, он говорит так же много, как и ты, - Уитли хихикнул. – Поняла? Потому что ты вообще не говоришь. Ага. Поэтому он говорит так же много, как и ты.

В конце концов, они остановились перед запертой дверью.

\- Эй? Ты ещё здесь? – спросил Уитли. – Эй, там? Может, ты всё-таки откроешь нам дверь или...

Дверь открылась. За ней стоял мужчина с курчавыми чёрными волосами. Он был на несколько дюймов выше Челл, у него были милые веснушки на лице, робкие пугливые глаза. Он слабо улыбнулся Челл, прежде чем усесться в углу комнаты.

_Стоп, веснушки. Веснушки. Должно быть, этот парень и есть Стенли!_

Абсолютно всё сбивало с толку. Челл решительно ничего не понимала. Она сбежала из Aperture, её перенесли в неизвестный ей мир, ей начал надоедать Рассказчик, потом её перетащили в место, в котором она превратилась в стопку коробок, и вернули в место, которое неоднократно пыталось её убить. Но этот комплекс был не таким, каким она его помнила.

 _Что_ здесь творится?

Она продолжала лихорадочно думать, пока Уитли беспрерывно болтал о том, что недавно случилось. Челл пропускала его слова мимо ушей. Нужно было разобраться, что происходит и каким образом.

Она начала ходить по комнате кругами.

\- Эмм, какие-то проблемы, подруга?

В ответ Челл подпрыгнула.

\- Эм, лааадно, - неуверенно произнёс Уитли и зашептал про себя. – У бедной девушки церебральное нарушение. Надеюсь, ей скоро полегчает. Тут даже призадумаешься, что бы произошло, если бы её альтернативная версия заняла её место и вдруг заговорила. Наверно, она даже была бы чуть полезнее...

Челл щёлкнула пальцами. Ну конечно же!

_Альтернативная Вселенная._

Она помнила об этой теории! Она помнила слова бывшего Генерального Директора Aperture Science:

"Представляю вам _Мультивселенную_. Бесконечное количество компаний Aperture на бесконечном количестве планет Земля!"

Челл зашагала быстрее.

_Значит, если это альтернативная вселенная, то... то здесь всё кончится по-другому... И раз Рассказчик и Стенли здесь, всё будет гораздо сложнее. Нам нужно бежать отсюда. И быстро._

Челл не знала, сможет ли побороть свою привычку не разговаривать, но каким-то чудом ей это удалось.

\- Эй, - сказала она.  
\- Ага, эй, - рассеянно ответил Уитли. Он рассматривал вентиляционную шахту на стене, включал и выключал фонарик, видимо, ожидая, что от этого шахта как-то изменится.  
\- Уитли.  
\- Да? Что... ээ ЧТО?! – Уитли быстро повернулся к Челл, зажужжав шасси. – Ты говоришь?  
\- Да. Я хотела...  
\- Ты, чёрт тебя дери, говоришь! – теперь он подпрыгивал на месте. – У тебя всё-таки нет церебрального нарушения! Ха! Я знал, что с тобой всё в порядке! И ты назвала меня по имени!  
\- Да, я говорю, - торопливо встряла Челл. – Я позвала те...  
\- Моё чёртво имя... Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – подозрительно спросил он, сузив камеру и отпрянув назад.  
\- Эм... – Значит, она не должна была знать его имя... к этому времени... Отговорка. Нужна отговорка. Давай! Думай!  
\- Я-я прочитала его когда-то, - торопливо сказала она и мысленно закрыло лицо ладонью. Отличная отговорка, Челл, просто великолепная. – Но суть не в этом! Уитли, нам нужно бежать! Немедленно!

 ** _О, но зачем, Мишель? Зачем уходить сейчас?_** Беспечно сказал Рассказчик. **_Мы с твоей подругой только что нашли общий язык._**

 _Чёрт. Нам конец. Нам точно конец._ Она схватила Стенли за руку и выбежала из комнаты. Стенли подчинялся и не отставал от неё.

 **Хмм. Похоже, немая психопатка не желает идти на переговоры,** задумчиво произнесла ГЛэДОС и хихикнула.

 ** _Получается ужасно неудобно._** Рассказчик тяжело вздохнул. **_Из всех возможных случаев послушаться кого-то, Стенли взял и выбрал этот. Из всех возможных людей он послушался тебя, Мишель._**

 **Прекрати назвать так мою подопытную.** Сказала ему ГЛэДОС требовательным тоном.

**_Почему? Это её имя._ **

**Её зовут Челл.**

Два голоса начали спорить. Тем временем Челл завернула за угол, остановилась и повернулась к Уитли, тяжело дыша.

\- Конвейер Сборки Турелей... Веди... Нас, – хрипло выдохнула она. Уитли наклонился набок на своём шасси, но, похоже, понял, что от него просят, повернулся и крикнул:  
\- За мной!

___________________________________

\- За мной! За мной! – кричал Уитли, двигаясь по своему рельсу. Он ненадолго замолчал после того, как динамики вдруг грянули оркестром с хоровым пением на заднем плане.

Стенли и Челл закрыли уши от неожиданности.

 ** _Вот теперь стало гораздо интереснее, верно?_** – сказал Рассказчик. Его голос прозвучал как сигнал, и группа немедленно побежала. 

**_Ой, да ладно вам,_** \- промурлыкал Рассказчик. – **_Я не собираюсь вас убивать. Я просто хочу улучшить историю, понимаете?_**

**_Слушай, Мишель, давай договоримся: я забираю Стенли с собой и с радостью оставляю тебя с ГЛэДОС._ **

_Чёрта с два,_ подумала про себя Челл. _Чёрта с два я останусь тут и умру из-за этого маниакального ИскИна. Теперь убей или будь убит._

 ** _Нет? Ну ладно, будь по-твоему, Мишель._** – Из динамиков послышался звук отодвигаемого стула и какой-то шёпот. Челл знала, что это не к добру. Ни в коем случае...

\- Почти добрались! – объявил Уитли. Механическая дверь была в нескольких футах перед ними. Всего лишь десяток шагов. Шесть. Пять. Четы...

Пол неожиданно ушёл из под ног, и Челл и Стенли упали в бездонную яму.

____________________________

**_Это история о двух людях, которых зовут Стенли и Мишель._ **

Челл разлепила глаза и оторвала голову от стола. Она затравлено огляделась. Она снова была в офисах. И она была здесь... вместе со Стенли. В лабиринте офисов.

**_Они оба работали в очень большом офисном здании._ **

Челл подпрыгнула на своём кресле, когда услышала стук в дверь, прервавший монолог Рассказчика. Стук был очень... неуверенным. Так стучится человек, которого просят постучать в дверь против его воли.

**_Мишель, которая только что проснулась, открыла дверь, чтобы посмотреть, кто стучался._ **

Челл не двинулась с места. Теперь она точно знала, что Рассказчику нельзя доверять. Стук повторился. Она не открыла дверь.

Рассказчик, похоже, заметил её решение и вздохнул.

**_Если ты действительно не хочешь меня слушать, то, прошу, продолжай._ **

Челл не двигалась с места.

 **Хорошо, попробуем мой способ,** сказала ГЛэДОС на заднем плане. Челл услышала, как она прочистила горло. **Поскольку сумасшедшая немая психопатка проснулась первой, она открыла дверь, поскольку было крайне невежливо оставлять гостя снаружи.**

Челл не могла ответить на это. Она застыла на своём месте. ГЛэДОС работает вместе с Рассказчиком. Почему? Она посмотрела в камеру в углу. Она не могла поверить, что ГЛэДОС на самом деле помогает ему... Что она вообще согласилась быть с ним заодно.

ГЛэДОС издала электрический звук, означавший нетерпение. Из стены выдвинулась панель и грубо толкнула Челл к двери. **Открывай. Эту. Дверь.**

Челл нехотя коснулась ручки и повернула её.

\- Ааа!

Её встретил очень яркий синий свет. Челл закрыла глаза и покачнулась назад, свалившись на Стенли. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и упал со своего кресла. Уитли удивлённо смотрел на них двоих, лежащих перепутанной кучей на полу. Челл и Стенли глянули друг на друга, отвернулись и начали распутывать свою мешанину конечностей.

Они услышали рычание Рассказчика. **_Ну ладно. Вернёмся к истории. Раз уж вы оба сбросили историю с пути повествования, и мы, к сожалению, не можем довериться Линии™, Модуль Смягчения Интеллекта проведёт вас через всё путешествие._**

\- Что?! – одновременно воскликнули Челл и Уитли.

 **Вы его слышали.** ГЛэДОС хихикнула. **Следуйте за Кретином.**

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> И вот на этом месте мы заканчиваем историю, в полном непонимании происходящего! Я не хочу продолжать её, так что можете придумать собственный конец для этой истории. Если хотите, можете сказать мне, как по-вашему она должна была закончиться. Я знаю, как она должна была закончиться. Она должна была стать куда более сложной историей. И, по правде говоря, сейчас я слишком занята. Я пообещала себе, что допишу этот фик летом... но... ну... не всё идёт так, как планируешь...
> 
> Что касается веснушек, актёр озвучки Рассказчика говорил, что у Стенли есть веснушки.
> 
> По сути, это побочная история от "Протагониста" за авторством IndigoCode, её можно найти на DeviantArt.


End file.
